


Желающего судьба ведет*

by Faimor, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*...а нежелающего - тащит (с)</p><p>Логан занимается серьезными делами. Логан работает один. Логан ни от кого не зависит. Но стоило единожды отступиться от принципа - и все покатилось под откос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желающего судьба ведет*

– Какие люди! – сладко улыбнулся Реми. – Чему же, мон ами, я обязан радости видеть тебя здесь?  
Логан поморщился. Посредников он не любил, уж лучше было рискнуть, связавшись с заказчиком напрямую, чем терпеть какого-нибудь пронырливого ублюдка, вечно сующего нос в его работу. Реми же он не любил в особенности: креол был личностью мутной, к месту и не к месту сыпал французскими словечками и вообще изъяснялся так, что в каждой фразе мерещилась издевка. И к тому же никогда, даже в полутемных подвальных барах и самых глухих подворотнях, не расставался с дурацкой пижонской шляпой, тень которой скрывала половину его лица. Но сильнее всего Логана раздражал его одеколон, дешевая дрянь с неестественно резким цитрусовым ароматом, который совершенно заглушал собственный запах Реми – и лишал Росомаху привычного преимущества обостренного нюха.  
Вот только чертов Лебо был единственным в городе независимым посредником такого уровня, а вмешивать тех, кто ходил под большими боссами, в свои личные дела Логан не собирался. И, если говорить по справедливости, репутация у креола была крепкая; все Восточное Побережье знало: то, что ты скажешь Реми, уйдет в могилу вместе с Реми. Или с тобой – секреты тех, кто подох, не успев с ним расплатиться, Лебо считал своим законным наследством и не стеснялся им пользоваться. Впрочем, он и тут не выходил за рамки тактичного шантажа и продавал информацию только тем людям, которых она затрагивала напрямую.  
Логан все равно предпочел бы не иметь с ним ничего общего.  
– Мне нужен курьер, – хмуро уведомил он. Чего у Реми было не отнять, так это умения чувствовать собеседника: устраивать спектакль с деланным изумлением и прочей чушью он не стал, только кивнул и сухо поинтересовался:  
– Какой?  
– Лучший, – буркнул Логан. Он всегда работал один, занимался исключительно серьезными делами, не размениваясь на всякую мелочевку, и досконально знал все, что касалось его бизнеса: от имен потенциальных заказчиков до тайных слабостей своих конкурентов. Про контакты на черном рынке и говорить было нечего… вот только с ерундой вроде курьерских перевозок он никогда не связывался и нужных знакомств не имел, и теперь это выходило ему боком.  
– Нет, мон ами, я не об этом, – негромко рассмеялся Реми и, примирительным жестом раскрыв ладони, пояснил: – Не сочти, что я лезу в твои дела, но кое-что все-таки нужно уточнить. Видишь ли, отвезти в соседний штат папку с пятью листками бумаги – это одно, и совсем другое – переправить через три границы килограмм кокаина, когда за грузом гоняется десяток нанятых конкурентами головорезов. С первым вполне управится даже только-только пришедший в бизнес мальчишка, а вот для второго потребуется совсем другой человек – и запросит он совсем другую цену.  
– Деньги меня не интересуют, – проворчал Логан. – Мне нужен надежный человек, умеющий делать свое дело, остальное тебя не касается.  
– Профессионал широкого профиля, значит, – заключил Реми и, ненадолго задумавшись, опять сверкнул зубами в пластиковой улыбке коммивояжера: – Тебе повезло, мон ами, у меня есть на примере несколько славных парней…  
– Мне не нужны несколько парней, – перебил Логан, не дожидаясь, пока тот увлечется своей рекламной речью. – Мне нужен лучший.  
Лебо хмыкнул.  
– Все так говорят, – заметил он. – Но, видишь ли, лучшие – какой бы работой они ни занимались – порой просят за свои услуги больше, чем заказчик готов заплатить. И да, мон ами, я тебя слышал, но мало на свете людей, которых и в самом деле не интересует цена.  
– Реми, просто дай мне контакт, возьми свои комиссионные, и покончим с этим, – раздраженно отозвался Логан. – Нечего время тратить.  
– Традиционное прощальное «приятно было иметь с вами дело, сэр» в нашем с тобой случае будет бесстыдной ложью, – со вздохом предупредил тот и, поднявшись с кресла, нырнул в сгущавшийся у него за спиной мрак. Откуда-то из правого угла послышался шорох, тихое щелканье сейфового замка и шелест бумаги, и неразличимый в темноте Реми ехидно посетовал: – Ты так и не дал мне возможности продемонстрировать свой профессионализм. Никакого удовольствия, скукотища, – он вернулся к столу и, усевшись обратно, положил перед собой простенький дешевый конверт. – Есть один парень. Очень своеобразный, по правде говоря, и денег за свои услуги дерет безбожно, но если тебе действительно нужен лучший – это он. Работает точно как часы, ни единой осечки с тех самых пор, как он пришел в бизнес и – уверен, ты оценишь – совершенно независим.  
Логан скептически фыркнул, и Реми, пожав плечами, безмятежно признал:  
– Разумеется, у него есть связи. У всех они есть, не в пустыне ведь живем. Но он один из немногих известных мне людей, которым действительно удается не вмешивать все это в свою работу, – он помолчал и, беззвучно отстучав кончиками пальцев какой-то бодрый мотивчик, добавил: – Выбирать тебе, Логан. Мое дело – предоставить клиенту информацию и связать его с нужным человеком, остальное не моя забота. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, могу предложить ещё несколько вариантов. Но там, разумеется, будут свои… тонкости.  
– К черту, – поразмыслив, буркнул Логан. «Тонкости» Реми мог объяснять долго и с удовольствием, и в конечном счете его информация, скорее всего, даже оказалась бы небесполезна… вот только Логан вообще не хотел ничего этого знать. Многия знания – многия печали. – Пусть будет этот твой «своеобразный». Твоя цена?  
– Как обычно, – снова улыбнулся Реми. С небрежной легкостью поймал брошенную ему пачку купюр, провел пальцем по кромке и, кивнув, придвинул к Логану лежавший под его рукой конверт. – Здесь все, что тебе нужно знать.  
Логан нахмурился: конверт оказался запечатан, на нем не было ни имени, ни каких-то других надписей, и только на уголке клапана виднелась бледно-серая, едва различимая в тусклом свете полудохлой лампочки молния.  
– Издеваешься, Лебо? – подняв взгляд на посредника, недобро осведомился он. – Что внутри?  
– Понятия не имею, мон ами, – невозмутимо откликнулся тот. – Я получаю их уже заклеенными, так что способ связи – исключительно ваше с ним дело. Мера предосторожности. Могу только заверить, что это работает, разгневанные клиенты ко мне жаловаться не приходили. Если ты вдруг окажешься исключением… – он на мгновение поджал губы и неохотно проговорил: – Приходи, замену подберу бесплатно.  
– Если что, за заменой я пойду не к тебе, – поднявшись на ноги, честно предупредил Логан.  
Реми поморщился, но спорить не стал и, помедлив, уже в спину ему сказал:  
– Его зовут Ртуть.  
– Дурацкая кликуха, – не потрудившись обернуться, отозвался Логан.  
* * *  
«Все, что ему нужно было знать» оказалось одиноким листком плотной мелованной бумаги с дюжиной напечатанных на нем строчек. Логан перечитал их трижды, с каждым разом чувствуя себя все большим идиотом… и, раздраженно рыкнув, все-таки потянулся к телефону. Чувство юмора у Реми было дерьмовое, но так глупо шутить не стал бы даже он – помешал бы банальный инстинкт самосохранения.  
Трубку на другом конце подняли только после восьмого гудка.  
– Алло, – хрипловатый, глухой от усталости женский голос с привычным усилием перекрывал шорох помех, но заглушить вопли вышедших на тропу войны индейцев – лет этак восьми-десяти, пожалуй – не смог. – Алло, слушаю вас!..  
– Э-э… Здравствуйте, мэм, – спохватившись, проговорил Логан, поспешно поднял слетевший на пол листок и продолжил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал естественно: – Вас беспокоят из колледжа Ричмондс-Хай. Могу я поговорить с Питером?  
– Питера нет дома, – тут же отозвалась женщина – так, словно ей приходилось повторять эту фразу по тысяче раз на дню. Логан снова сверился с инструкцией и, неловко кашлянув, принялся зачитывать:  
– Пожалуйста, передайте ему, что, к сожалению, учебный совет колледжа не счел возможным принять его на научную стипендию. На данный момент ему недостает баллов по химии и биологии, но, возможно, ситуация изменится после финальных тестов подготовительного курса. В этом случае мы готовы рассмотреть его кандидатуру повторно. Однако считаю необходимым сообщить, что нам представляется более перспективным другой вариант: мы ознакомились со школьными результатами Питера и готовы принять его на спортивную стипендию. Пожалуйста, попросите его связаться с нами как можно скорее.  
– Хорошо, – помедлив, проговорила женщина таким тоном, что сразу стало ясно: ответного звонка этот самый Ричмондс-Хай будет ждать до второго пришествия. – Я обязательно ему передам. Всего доброго.  
– Благодарю вас, мэм, – вежливо сказал Логан и невольно поморщился: в ухо тут же ударили короткие гудки.  
* * *  
Забегаловка на углу Лаки-лэйн и Индепенданс была как будто специально создана для встреч с информаторами, переговоров между мафиозными кланами и прочей противозаконной хрени. В маленьком, в меру чистом зале было аж две задних двери, из-за которых тянуло сквозняком с запахом неприбранной городской помойки и откормленных трущобных крыс. С просторной уличной террасы, на которой стояло с десяток маленьких столиков, Индепенданс просматривалась в обе стороны самое малое на милю, а Лаки-лэйн, слишком узкая и извилистая для полицейских машин, круто сворачивала влево сразу за углом здания – хватит одного прыжка, чтобы скрыться из виду и затеряться в лабиринте запутанных улочек. А легкая кровля, защищавшая террасу от дождя, надежно перекрывала обзор с той единственной в квартале точки, на которую можно было поставить стрелка.  
Впрочем, сейчас стрелка не было, Логан не поленился проверить и лишь после этого уселся за крайний столик, для виду листая принесенное симпатичной блондинкой меню. С кухни завораживающе пахло свежими, только-только с огня, бургерами, но рассиживаться здесь так долго он не собирался.  
– И что же вынудило могучего Росомаху снизойти до нашего суетного мира? – весело осведомился растрепанный юнец в серебристой куртке и, плюхнувшись на стул напротив, лихо сдул упавшую на лоб светло-пепельную прядь.  
Логан мысленно выругался: он, само собой, не позволял себе расслабляться в незнакомом месте и внимательно следил за окрестностями – и при этом все равно умудрился проглядеть, когда пацан подобрался к его столику. А его жетоны, оказывается, и в самом деле выскользнули из-под ворота и теперь болтались на груди поверх майки, открывая взгляду любого желающего выбитое на них имя.  
– Малёк, уйди, – снова засунув их под одежду, отмахнулся Логан. Делить с местной шпаной ему было нечего; и совершенно не хотелось тратить время, доказывая им, что легкую добычу лучше поискать в другом месте.  
– Ну вот, сам звал, а теперь «уйди», – надул губы мальчишка и, скрестив руки на груди, развалился на стуле с видом человека, который не двинется с места даже за все сокровища мира. – Ну, чувак, не тупи! Ричмондс-Хай, спортивная стипендия, дело было, не?  
Логан, уже собиравшийся как следует на него рявкнуть, закрыл рот и с внезапной тоской посмотрел в странно темные – с такой-то шевелюрой – смеющиеся глаза.  
– Чувак, – устало и почти жалобно попросил он, – пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сейчас отведешь меня в какую-нибудь задницу, передашь с рук на руки какому-нибудь своему приятелю, он отведет меня в ещё одну задницу – а потом, ради пущей секретности потаскав по канализации с пару часов, все-таки приведет к тому, с кем я пытался связаться?  
Пацан удивленно заморгал и, вдруг ухмыльнувшись ещё шире, показал ему оттопыренный большой палец:  
– Слушай, мужик, отличная мысль! Но мне сегодня влом. Давай в этот раз обойдемся без канализации, а? Вот зуб даю, тут кормят гораздо лучше!  
– Ты и есть Ртуть, – обреченно констатировал Логан. Пожалуй, стоило все-таки сходить и набить морду Реми.  
– В точку, чувак! – небрежно отсалютовал парень и, бросив на него почти сочувственный взгляд, дружелюбно поинтересовался: – Другого чего-то ждал, да?  
– Просто не ожидал, что ты окажешься таким… юным, – хмуро проговорил Логан, в последний момент вспомнив, что называть «щенком сопливым» человека, с которым, возможно, придется вести дела, было не лучшей идеей.  
– Юным? – Ртуть пораженно округлил глаза, чуть подался вперед и принялся раскачиваться на стуле, болтая ногами. – Это просто ты старый!  
Логан тяжело вздохнул. Пацан склонил голову набок, громко клацнул ножками стула об пол и, неожиданно посерьезнев – отчего вдруг оказалось, что ему не шестнадцать, как Логан подумал вначале, а, пожалуй, не меньше двадцати – велел:  
– Излагай.  
Логан смерил его оценивающим взглядом, уже не позволяя глазам бездумно соскальзывать по всей той тинэйджерской ерунде, которая в голос кричала «Я безобидный несовершеннолетний придурок». Рахлябанная поза мальчишки искажала рост, но руки и ноги у него были длинные; выпрямившись, он вполне мог оказаться на дюйм-другой выше Логана. Серебристая куртка-косуха на пару размеров больше нужного мешком болталась на теле, скрадывая размах почти по-мужски широких плеч, но морщившаяся на животе майка с цветастым принтом Пинк Флойд, если приглядеться, выдавала истину: мышцы под ней не отличались выдающимся рельефом, однако в драке парень наверняка стоил больше любого качка.  
– Нужно доставить посылку одному парню в Монтане, – решившись, проговорил Логан. – Примерный адрес и описание получишь, как сговоримся, но парня придется поискать. Причем он будет против.  
– Приблизительный размер посылки? Есть какие-то особые обстоятельства, о которых мне следует знать? – не моргнув глазом, деловито поинтересовался Ртуть – именно так, как поступил бы на его месте любой нормальный профессионал.  
– Это какие например? – угрюмо переспросил Логан.  
– Ну черт его знает, – легкомысленно пожал плечами парень. – Может, у тебя там активный плутоний и мне надо не забыть надеть свинцовые трусы.  
Логан поперхнулся.  
– Что, нету? – понял Ртуть и, ухмыльнувшись снова, доверительно сообщил: – Ну и хорошо. Не люблю всю эту радиоактивную дрянь, если честно, вечно она потом всплывает в самый неподходящий момент. Кстати, а с собаками что?  
– Какими ещё собаками? – опешив, настороженно поинтересовался Логан.  
– Полицейскими, – с готовностью пояснил пацан. – Которые наркоту и взрывчатку вынюхивать обучены. Плевать на них или лучше запаковать твою штуку в десять пластиковых пакетов и обходить хвостатых копов по широкой дуге? – Логан невольно нахмурился, и он пренебрежительно махнул рукой: – Нет, можешь промолчать, конечно. Мне-то пофигу, честно, просто шума будет больше, если какой-нибудь полицейский рекс начнет в истерике кидаться на бедного невинного меня. Тебе как, шум нужен?  
– Не нужен, – буркнул Логан, чувствуя себя совершенно сбитым с толку. И ведь даже нельзя было сказать, что парень нес полный бред – напротив, рассуждал он, в каком-то смысле, вполне здраво. – И не дергайся, собаки истерить не должны.  
– Окей, – невозмутимо кивнул Ртуть. – Срок исполнения?  
– Срок исполнения – вчера, – хмуро пошутил Логан. Невольная попытка хоть как-то сравняться с пацаном в манере явно провалилась: тот и не подумал засмеяться – напротив, посмотрел на него сосредоточенно и серьезно. Настолько, что Логан аж поежился под его взглядом.  
– Чувак, это была шутка или техзадание? – не дождавшись одному ему ведомого продолжения, без тени усмешки в голосе поинтересовался парень. – Если техзадание, то это выйдет заметно дороже, мне придется сторонних специалистов привлекать.  
– Что? – на миг растерявшись, машинально переспросил Логан. Судя по всему, «своеобразный» – это было ещё слабо сказано; «безумен, как Шляпник» на правду походило куда как больше. Ну кто в таком возрасте ещё верит в путешествия во времени?  
– Ну не тупи, чува-ак! – скорчив недовольную рожицу, проныл снова бросивший изображать взрослого человека Ртуть. – Ну я же не совсем кретин и первым делом тебя траск-пищалкой проверил, так что нечего корчить из себя непросвещенного!  
– Что ещё за траск-пищалка? – подобравшись, напряженно осведомился Логан. В своих силах он не сомневался, но с сумасшедшими все равно предпочитал держаться настороже – никогда не знаешь, чего от них ждать.  
Пацан посмотрел на него тем долгим, выразительно-обреченным взглядом, какие обычно доставались безнадежным идиотам. И исчез.  
На столик перед Логаном упала тень, он замер, всем телом чувствуя чужую усмешку, веселую и злую – а затем стоявший у него за спиной Ртуть нагнулся, щекотнув его ухо дыханием, и тихо, отчетливо, будто вырисовывая каждое слово ножом по логанову загривку, проговорил:  
– Детектор икс-гена.  
И прежде, чем оцепеневший от неожиданности Логан успел хотя бы вздохнуть, пацан опять развалился на своем стуле и почти смущенно поделился:  
– Вообще-то она у меня старая. – Логан растерянно моргнул, и Ртуть, закатив глаза, терпеливо пояснил: – Ну, пищалка-то. Сейчас люди уже новые разработали, намного круче; вот ведь гады, да? Хотя мне, на самом деле, и так сойдет, мне эти их выкрутасы без надобности. А моя мне все-таки дорога как память, я её своими руками после той вашингтонской заварушки подобрал… – он мечтательно улыбнулся, а потом, словно спохватившись, уточнил: – Ну, я все восемь там подобрал, вообще-то. Просто остальные папке подарил, а одну себе на память оставил.  
– Так они и разрешили тебе что-то там подбирать, – несколько оправившись, недоверчиво проговорил Логан. Вашингтонскую заварушку пятилетней давности он помнил отлично – и мелькавшее повсюду словечко «мутанты», и выступление президента, который казался совсем маленьким и смешным на фоне огромных человекообразных роботов… и того борзого мужика в клоунском наряде, который собирался грохнуть во славу этого своего мутантского народа весь президентский кабинет. Кипеш тогда поднялся изрядный, бизнес встал почти на полгода, пока деловые люди по обе стороны закона пытались понять, к чему все это могло привести.  
И, если его не подводила память, раздолбать на запчасти там успели только одну из тех пластиковых кукол.  
– Понимаешь, я не спрашивал, – подмигнув, заговорщицки сообщил Ртуть.  
Логан внезапно испытал желание воззвать к давно забытому за ненадобностью Господу. Не то чтобы он и впрямь надеялся на действенность подобных методов, но все же…  
– Хэй, чувак, – словно прочитав его мысли, укоризненно протянул парень, – неужели Реми тебе ничего не объяснил?  
– Он сказал, что ты парень своеобразный, – буркнул Логан и, как будто заразившись от пацана этой дурной трепливой искренностью, в сердцах добавил: – Чтоб я ещё знал, что это означало «полный псих»!  
Ртуть глянул на него чуть ли не с сочувствием, помедлил и, улыбнувшись, проговорил неторопливо и почти ласково:  
– Скажи, чувак, только честно… здравомыслящий человек взялся бы за твою работу?  
– …Нет, – помолчав, неохотно отозвался Логан. Любой из тех, в ком он подозревал наличие хоть капли благоразумия, послал бы его к чертям в ту же минуту, как услышал о его нынешней авантюре – что уж говорить о том, чтобы ввязываться в неё вслепую. В таких делах вначале всаживали пулю в голову, а потом уже спрашивали, было ли тебе хоть что-нибудь известно.  
– Ну, значит, тебе со мной повезло! – снова рассиялся Ртуть. По глазам было видно: он прекрасно все понимал… и его это нисколько не беспокоило.  
Что-то мешало Логану списать его легкомыслие на банальную юношескую самоуверенность.  
– Аванс – треть суммы, гонорар фиксированный, – выждав ещё с пару секунд, проинформировал парень. Логан озадаченно сдвинул брови, и он услужливо расшифровал: – На сколько мы с тобой сейчас сговоримся, столько и заплатишь, требовать надбавки за непредвиденные дорожные расходы или внеплановую стрельбу, если таковая случится, не стану. Ой, ну не смотри на меня такими глазами, чувак, это не наебка, это бизнес! Мне же надо фирменный стиль вырабатывать. Маркетинг, пиар, репутация, всякая фигня, не слышал разве?  
– Пацан, заткнись, – устало рыкнул Логан, совершенно не чувствуя в себе сил выслушивать поучения от щенка, который годился ему в правнуки. А то и в праправнуки. – Сколько?  
– У тебя при себе столько нет, – сообщил Ртуть с абсолютной, совершенно непрошибаемой уверенностью – как будто он уже обшарил все его карманы, включая тот маленький в сапоге, в котором Логан раньше держал нож. – Даже на аванс. Так что как тут закончим и достанешь денег – позвони по тому же номеру, скажи… скажи, что у Скотта предки вернулись и вечеринка переносится… ну, куда там тебе не стремно будет прийти с баблом.  
– Твоя связная вслепую работает, – внезапно осознал Логан и, сощурившись, с неприязнью посмотрел на мальчишку: – А ничего, что ты тут её хату по полной засветил со своими идиотскими шифровками?  
– Высокоморальный, что ли? – весело полюбопытствовал пацан и, не дожидаясь ответа, махнул рукой: – Да не трепещи, у этой леди такая крыша, что тебе и не снилась, – Логан скептически хмыкнул, и он пояснил: – Она одному серьезному челу ребенка родила. Он, по правде говоря, тот ещё экземпляр, но тут у него все по понятиям. Так что нет по эту сторону океана таких дураков, чтобы к ней полезли.  
– Дураки найдутся всюду, – хмуро проговорил Логан. Бывало, и ему попадались такие бабы, что оказывались опаснее любого мужика – особенно среди тех, кто не боялся связаться с «серьезными людьми» – но не до конца умершему в нем джентльмену все равно мерещилось в ситуации что-то на редкость некрасивое.  
– Как найдутся, так и потеряются, – безмятежно отозвался Ртуть и ласково, как-то очень нехорошо улыбнулся. Логан хмыкнул снова и, не видя смысла развивать тему, сухо повторил:  
– Сколько?  
Уточнять вопрос не понадобилось, зато от названной Ртутью цифры Логан аж поперхнулся. Правда, и гарантии при этом парень давал такие, что Национальному Банку Америки впору было подохнуть от острого чувства собственного ничтожества… и отчего-то Логан ему даже верил. Ну, насколько он вообще мог верить кому-то, кроме себя самого.  
– Жди звонка, – после минутного размышления все же проговорил он.  
Терпеливо дожидавшийся его решения Ртуть коротко кивнул и тут же исчез. Логан устало потер висок: оказывается, такой жуткой, сверлящей головной болью можно было разжиться и без четырех бронебойных пуль в лоб.  
Какие открытия на старости лет.  
* * *  
Квартира у Логана была, по правде сказать, дерьмовая. Маленькая, неудобная – даже на двенадцатый год он продолжал биться плечами об углы, потому что хреновая планировка неизменно оказывалась коварнее многолетней привычки – и в ней все время что-то ломалось. Впрочем, и в этом были свои преимущества: среди мышиной вони и запахов пыли и ржавчины любой новый аромат сразу бил в нос, предупреждая его об опасности, а внезапные повороты и выступы на стенах для незваного гостя оказывались едва ли не хуже, чем спецназовская полоса препятствий для какого-нибудь офисного клерка.  
К тому же об этой квартире почти никто не знал, а те, кто все же был в курсе её существования, никак не могли связать грубоватого, но порядочного и скромного мистера Хоулетта с очень известным в определенных кругах наемником Росомахой.  
Едва ли этого было достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, но почему-то лишь за тощей фанерной дверью, которую сам Логан мог пробить насквозь ударом кулака, ему удавалось хоть немного расслабиться. Самую малость.  
Да и та оказалась лишней, потому что когда в лицо ему вдруг повеяло чужим, невесть откуда взявшимся запахом, он успел только отскочить в сторону, прижаться спиной к стене, настороженно озираясь в поисках угрозы, и выпустить когти.  
– Здорово, чу… Вааау! – возникший прямо посреди маленькой захламленной гостиной Ртуть сбился на полуслове и с неприкрытым восторгом уставился на торчавшие у Логана между костяшек лезвия. И ему, похоже, было совершенно наплевать на то, что те не доставали до его глотки всего-то пару-тройку дюймов – а ведь Логан мог просто вытянуть руку, и пацан тут же лишился бы головы. – Охуеть как круто! А они стальные? Нет? Нет, точно не стальные, я стали во всех видах насмотрелся, она другая, это, наверно, что-то покруче! А как оно называется? А они острые? Точно, острые, а они металл режут? Слушай, надеюсь, тебе эту трубу не очень жалко? Я её там замотал, чтобы не текло, но ты потом поправь. А лучше новую поставь, эта все равно была ржавая, я её голыми руками отломал. Охренеть, они у тебя даже стекло режут! На, пиво-то держи, все равно уже открыл. Пей давай, не пропадать же добру! А они у тебя…  
– Молчать! – опомнившись, рявкнул Логан. Мельтешивший вокруг пацан замер и с удивлением посмотрел на него, а потом, спохватившись, носком ботинка запихал нарезанную аккуратными колечками водопроводную трубу под диван. Половина колечек тут же выкатилась обратно: Ртуть был отнюдь не первым, кому пришла в голову эта светлая мысль.  
В левой руке у Логана обнаружилась бутылка Битбургера со срезанным аккурат по уровню жидкости горлышком.  
– Чего приперся? – сплюнув в сердцах, мрачно поинтересовался он. Засвеченную хату было жаль, но достать того недоумка, который сдал его логово Ртути, можно было и потом. Пока же следовало как-то отделаться от самого пацана.  
– Ну как, по заказу отчитаться! – недоуменно моргнул тот и, не дожидаясь ответа, опять завороженно вытаращился на чуть не касавшиеся его горла когти: – А они у тебя всегда такие были? Прямо металлические? Так все-таки, что это, какой-то титановый сплав? Это же не сталь, я тебе точно говорю!  
– Не всегда, – хмуро отозвался Логан и зачем-то добавил: – Раньше были лучше, живые. Костяные, а не из металла.  
– С суставчиками? – с придыханием вопросил Ртуть.  
Логан настороженно кивнул. Парень ненадолго задумался, поглядел на него очень честными, очень добрыми глазами и проникновенно проговорил:  
– Клево, чувак, но знаешь… это даже звучит мерзко. Нынешние круче, правда-правда.  
Логан мрачно посмотрел на него. С чисто утилитарной точки зрения мальчишка был прав: отточенный до бритвенной остроты адамантий в деле был куда полезнее, чем округлые, как иглы, и не особенно прочные на излом костяные штыри. Только вот признавать это Логан вовсе не собирался – этак, глядишь, можно было договориться и до того, что ему вообще следовало поблагодарить осчастливившего его этим добром ублюдка… а к такому он пока не был готов. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Уж точно не раньше, чем заполирует это самое добро свежей кровью упомянутого ублюдка.  
Но вот пацану все это знать было совершенно не обязательно.  
– Чувак, а вот представь, тебе бы член металлический без спросу сделали – ты б обрадовался? – поразмыслив, самым что ни на есть душевным – а если по правде, то откровенно гадостным – тоном осведомился Логан.  
Ртуть передернулся: похоже, Логан не ошибся, и воображение у пацана действительно было живое, как у ребенка. Он злорадно усмехнулся – все-таки пробрало засранца – и потянулся поставить бутылку на подоконник…  
…и вдруг обнаружил, что его когти, все ещё направленные в глотку незваному гостю, осторожно и тщательно вылизывают – мелкими частыми касаниями, словно у лакающего молоко кота. Лицо у Ртути при этом было серьезное и почти до умильного сосредоточенное, так что Логан не сразу даже сообразил, что вообще происходит.  
– Ты извращенец, что ли? – вернув себе дар речи, обалдело осведомился он.  
– Ну почему сразу извращенец? – тут же возмутился пацан и, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, без тени смущения объяснил: – Просто я ещё молодой. И только начинаю познавать собственную сексуальность, – Логан молча вылупился на него, и Ртуть, медленно проведя кончиком языка вдоль самой кромки крайнего лезвия, снисходительно уточнил: – Ну, это папкин друг обычно так говорит. Потом сует папке валерьянку и отбирает у него огнестрел, – он на мгновение задумался и, пожав плечами, добавил: – Хотя какой в этом смысл, если честно, папка и без огнестрела такое устроить может!..  
– Я бы на месте твоего папки уже переходил на что-нибудь покрепче, – не сдержавшись, буркнул Логан и наконец-то догадался спрятать когти. Убивать щенка сейчас он все равно не собирался, а поощрять его нездоровый энтузиазм явно не стоило.  
– Да он уже, – вздохнул тот и, заметив недоумение в глазах собеседника, растолковал: – Папкин друг её уже года полтора как не разводит. Это же спиртовой настой, градусов шестьдесят, наверно, круче только абсент! – он на мгновение отвел взгляд и вполголоса, неумело скрывая какую-то смущенную нежность, добавил: – Хотя вообще я папке стараюсь пореже про свою личную жизнь рассказывать. А то вдруг он так сопьется?..  
Логан никогда не мог назвать себя сострадательным человеком, но в этот момент все же ощутил нечто вроде сочувствия к этому самому «папке». Он бы, пожалуй, тоже не отказался сейчас от шестидесятиградусной валерьянки.  
– Отчитываться-то будешь? – устало напомнил он. Ртуть посмотрел на него жалобным детским взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось «Дядь, ну дядь, а покажи когти!», и грустно вздохнул.  
– Адресат найден, посылка доставлена и выдана лично в руки, – почти по-военному четко отрапортовал он, пошуровал у себя в кармане и, бесцеремонно ухватив Логана за запястье, высыпал ему в ладонь горсть револьверных пуль: – Вот, передал в ответ. Ну, как передал – разрядил мне в грудь оба своих ствола аккурат после того, как я вручил ему посылку и зачитал то, что ты велел сказать. Тебе нецензурное на словах передавать или ты сам знаешь, что тот чувак был совсем не рад получить от тебя весточку?  
– Обойдусь, – хмуро проворчал Логан, перетряхнув в ладони чужую добычу. Проповедник своим привычкам не изменял: пули были такие же, какие Логан выковыривал когда-то из собственного тела, с почти миллиметровым серебряным напылением и выбитой на самом кончике пентаграммой. Вряд ли на свете мог завестись ещё один фанатик, готовый возиться с изготовлением этого бесполезного дерьма, так что логановы информаторы, похоже, и впрямь не ошиблись. Старый засранец действительно забился в какую-то дыру на границе с Канадой и, небось, опять принялся за старое.  
Впрочем, до самого Проповедника Логану дела не было. А вот до его – до их общих, если уж честно – бывших дружков, к которым тот мог его привести… это была уже совершенно другая история.  
– Забирай гонорар и проваливай, – Логан пошарил под брошенной на диван курткой и, вытащив из-под неё перетянутую ниткой пачку, бросил её Ртути. Тот вынул деньги из воздуха с таким непринужденным изяществом, будто их вложили ему прямо в руки, пробежался пальцем по кромке и жизнерадостно ухмыльнулся:  
– Приятно было иметь с тобой дело, чувак!  
– Иди к черту, пацан, – сказал Логан уже в пустоту.  
* * *  
Объект задерживался.  
Не то чтобы это действительно что-то меняло – здесь и сейчас, в четвертом часу утра в одном из спальных пригородов Нью-Йорка, лишние пять минут не имели особого значения – однако неточность собранной информации Логана все-таки настораживала. Хотя настоящих причин для тревоги пока не было: машина объекта уже подъехала к крыльцу, и теперь шофер, он же телохранитель, стоял рядом, у передней двери, и старательно вертел головой, осматривая окрестности, а за тонкой шторкой на окне прихожей виднелись силуэты ещё двух громил. Короче говоря, все шло как положено, не хватало только самого объекта.  
– Здорово, чувак!  
Логан дернулся в сторону, чуть не вывалившись из своего укрытия, и стремительно развернулся. Хоть бы он ошибся… но нет, у него за спиной, ровно в дюйме от той точки, до которой он ещё мог бы достать когтями, действительно торчал Ртуть. Стоял себе, засунув руки в карманы, покачивался с пятки на носок и лыбился, как нищий духом, уже заграбаставший себе Царствие Небесное.  
– Какого черта? – вполголоса рыкнул Логан и, спохватившись, настороженно глянул на шофера. Тот, кажется, ничего не заметил: в его позе не было напряжения, только ленивая сосредоточенность принюхивающегося к ветру пса.  
– Решил составить тебе компанию, – отозвался пацан. И опять улыбнулся – искренне и безмятежно, словно его появление было вполне себе в порядке вещей.  
– Я работаю один, – раздраженно напомнил Логан. Он-то думал, что об этом уже было известно всему Восточному Побережью. А может быть, даже всей Америке.  
– Да не вопрос, чувак, я на твой гонорар не претендую, – легкомысленно пожал плечами Ртуть. Откровенно злобный логанов оскал и сверкавшие чуть не у самого его носа когти явно не казались ему достаточными причинами для того, чтобы наконец убрать с лица эту идиотскую жизнерадостную ухмылку.  
– Ну и зачем тогда приперся?! – бешено прошипел Логан, в последний момент вспомнив о том, что повышать голос сейчас было нельзя. Вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и, ухватив за хвост мелькнувшую в голове мысль, требовательно поинтересовался: – Или ты по делу? Выкладывай, кто тебя прислал, что ему нужно – и проваливай.  
– Лога-а-ан… – насмешливо протянул пацан. – Я же сказал: я решил составить тебе компанию. Ну, чтобы скучно не было.  
– Чего? – не веря собственным ушам, переспросил тот. Ему в жизни такого бреда слышать не доводилось, не в последние пятьдесят лет уж точно – но смотрел парень совершенно серьезно. И пах так же: ехидством, но не ложью.  
– Чтобы. Не было. Скучно, – терпеливо, чуть не по слогам повторил Ртуть и, бросив короткий взгляд поверх его плеча, полюбопытствовал: – Ты как, добычу свою ловить будешь?  
– Что за?.. – Логан поспешно обернулся. Отвлекся он совершенно напрасно: пока он пытался сообразить, чего ждать от незваного свидетеля, его объект вместе с телохранителями перебрался в машину, и та уже выворачивала с подъездной дорожки.  
А Логан бездарно просрал тот момент, в который вся эта рутина должна была – с его, конечно же, помощью – пойти под откос. И теперь ему придется разыскивать объект уже в Монреале, потому что гнаться за тачкой с мотором от последней спортивной модели под капотом было попросту бессмысленно.  
Волосы у него на затылке взъерошил внезапный порыв ветра, и мгновением спустя уже набравший скорость автомобиль вдруг вильнул в сторону, со скрежетом проехался боком по бетонной стене одного из соседских гаражей и остановился, покосившись на левую сторону.  
– Лучшее средство от всего на свете – вовремя пущенная в ход заточка, – философски изрек снова стоявший у него за плечом Ртуть. Засунул упомянутую заточку в рукав и, пригладив пятерней растрепавшиеся пряди, кивком указал на выскочивших из машины людей: – Вперед, приятель, они в полном твоем распоряжении. Менять колеса меньше чем за три минуты только техники Формулы-1 умеют.  
– А ты… – прищурившись, с подозрением начал Логан, но Ртуть только проказливо ухмыльнулся и с самым что ни на есть невинным видом переспросил:  
– А что я? Я тут постою, полюбуюсь. И если что – я ничего не видел, окай?  
– Твою ж мать, – в сердцах выдохнул Логан и, перепрыгнув невысокую каменную оградку, с когтями наголо рванул к чуть не ушедшей от него жертве.  
Отчего-то очень радовало то, что «припугнуть, но не калечить» ему велели только сам объект – а вот про его телохранителей никакого разговора не было. Пугать тоже можно было ой как по-разному.  
* * *  
Один раз – случайность. Два – совпадение. Три…  
Хотя какая, к черту, случайность, Логан ещё в первый раз понял, что ничего подобного там и близко не было – и что от Ртути ему уже не отвязаться. Тот невесть с чего решил, что Логан будет просто счастлив видеть его рядом, и не было никакого проку объяснять, что у взрослых людей дела так не делались, что за такое можно было запросто схлопотать пулю в брюхо, что ему, в конце концов, следовало вначале хотя бы спросить… Логан никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что на самом деле Пьетро – «и никаких «Питеров», иначе две недели регенерировать будешь» – все это отлично понимал.  
Просто ему было наплевать.  
– Ну какого ж черта, пацан? – в тоске вопросил Логан, в который раз обнаружив его у себя за плечом. – На кой тебя опять принесло?  
– А почему ты каждый раз это спрашиваешь? – с искренним интересом осведомился тот. – Ты мне нравишься, я решил составить тебе компанию. Я же говорил. Раз пятнадцать уже, наверно.  
– Я работаю один, и мне не нужна компания! – глухо и безнадежно рыкнул Логан. Валявшийся на колченогом журнальном столике пистолет только усугублял уныние: чертов пацан двигался намного быстрее пули. – Сгинь отсюда!  
– Ты всегда так говоришь, – зубасто ухмыльнулся Ртуть. – Это типа ритуал такой, да?  
Логан в ужасе содрогнулся. Заводить с пацаном какие-то совместные ритуалы он вовсе не собирался, но, похоже, было уже поздно: мысль явно пришлась тому по вкусу, и в его по-детски ясном взгляде вдруг проступило что-то откровенно нехорошее.  
– Это не ритуал, – мрачно проговорил Логан и, свернув свою любимую куртку аккуратным тючком, засунул её в шкаф. Рубашка последовала за ней: заказанные ему объекты, пытаясь избежать своей участи, чуть не каждый раз устраивали пальбу… не напасешься на них рубашек. – Это мое самое заветное желание.  
– Пиздишь! – усомнился Пьетро, плюхнулся на стоявший в углу диванчик и с неприкрытым собственническим интересом воззрился на него. Логан раздраженно оскалился, показал ему средний коготь и, развернув на кровати строительный план квартала, демонстративно уткнулся в уже заученную наизусть схему. Сквозняк растрепал ему волосы – Ртуть решил тоже ознакомиться с местностью – но когда он поднял голову, пацан уже валялся на прежнем месте и смотрел на него с откровенным укором: – Логан, ну неужели ты и правда хочешь от меня избавиться? Я же полезный! И много всего знаю и умею!  
– Полезнее некуда, – похоронным тоном отозвался Логан. Разумеется, попытка сделать вид, что он был очень занят, не произвела на Пьетро никакого впечатления, тот только поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на продавленных подушках, жизнерадостно ухмыльнулся и опять принялся нести какую-то чушь.  
Как всегда.  
…Нет, если по справедливости, то все было совсем не так плохо. В его работу Пьетро не мешался: не светил своей наглой рожей перед его заказчиками, не лез под руку и на линию огня, сам, без напоминаний, затыкался, когда им действительно была нужна тишина, и ни разу – Логан проверял – не протрепался о том, что видел или слышал во время очередной вылазки. Да и соображалка у него работала будь здоров – кажется, он был из тех парней, что безошибочно угадывают именно ту карту в основании карточного домика, без которой вся конструкция полетит к чертям… и далеко не всегда могут справиться с искушением щелкнуть по ней пальцем. К тому же пару раз он уберег Логана от пули в голову – сущая мелочь, честно говоря, но все же мелочь до крайности неприятная.  
Вот если бы при всех своих достоинствах пацан умел ещё и молчать, цены б ему не было.  
– Штаны тоже снимай, – вдруг велел Ртуть, чуть не на полуслове оборвав очередную свою байку.  
Уже шагнувший к двери Логан замер, нарочито медленно, с хрустом сжал кулаки и, плавно развернувшись к нему, недобрым тоном переспросил:  
– Что?  
– Штаны, говорю, снимай, – терпеливо повторил Пьетро, совершенно проигнорировав безмолвную угрозу. Даже позу не сменил, засранец, так и лежал, расслабленно вытянувшись на маленьком мотельном диванчике, словно балованный домашний кот. – Они же их издырявят. А я тебе новые джинсы тырить не буду. Папкин друг сказал, что ты от этого можешь избаловаться и сядешь мне на шею, и что мне оно не надо, – он посмотрел на Логана почти с обидой и убежденно добавил: – А он точно знает, он вот папку избаловал сдуру и уже опытный. Снимай, короче. Ну?  
– Трусы тоже снимать или трусы для меня спереть ты все-таки не пожабишься? – устало съязвил Логан и только махнул рукой, когда Ртуть – ну конечно же – радостно оскалился и неприличным жестом обозначил решительный отказ.  
…эффект неожиданности и впрямь вышел что надо: боевики зарвавшегося колумбийского картеля готовились встретить не иначе как Терминатора в танковой броне и при виде совершенно голого мужика с когтями обалдели настолько, что опомнились только после второго трупа. Впрочем, Логан решил этот экстремальный опыт больше не повторять – едва он вышел из обезлюдевшего склада, какая-то замшелая блюстительница нравственности приголубила его цветочным горшком прямо по голове. Сэкономленные на паре джинсов полтора доллара явно этого не стоили.  
* * *  
– Одного я никак не пойму, пацан, – опершись плечом о косяк, задумчиво проговорил Логан. – Вот вроде мозги у тебя есть. И очень даже неплохие мозги, если уж говорить откровенно. Так какого ж хрена ты ведешь себя как последний придурок?  
– Потому что это весело! – жизнерадостно отозвался балансировавший на перилах балкона Пьетро. То, что балкон находился на пятнадцатом этаже, а внизу не было ни страховочной сетки, ни хотя бы бассейна, его совершенно не смущало. – Нет, правда, чувак, ты бы видел свое лицо! – он мечтательно закатил глаза, ухмыльнулся и, явно красуясь, опять принялся выхаживать из стороны в сторону. Только вздернутого к небу хвоста не хватало.  
Логан готов был поставить доллар против миллиарда, что пацан не упускал ни единого жеста человека из номера напротив. А тот явно полагал, что сотня метров между корпусами отеля гарантировала полную безопасность ему и его тайнам, и не потрудился даже задернуть шторы.  
– Умеешь читать по губам? – лениво полюбопытствовал Логан и, устроившись в плетеном кресле, вытянул из полупустого ящика бутылку пива. Пьетро, конечно, был той ещё занозой в заднице, но какой-то самоотверженный человек все же ухитрился обучить его основам пристойного поведения, так что с пустыми руками пацан в гости не ходил. И к тому же умел найти хорошее пиво даже в самых бедных на приличное бухло краях.  
– С любовницей ругается, – даже не глянув в его сторону, отозвался Ртуть. – Второй час подряд. Скучища! – он лихо крутанулся на месте, сделал ещё пару шагов и, спрыгнув наконец с перил, забрал у Логана уже откупоренную бутылку. – Это ещё и полезно, кстати. Знал бы ты, скольких я обломал как раз на том, что меня не принимали всерьез!  
Логан хмыкнул. Знать, может, и не знал, но вполне мог представить себе масштабы. Сам ведь чуть не попался; повезло ещё, что мутантское братство не было для Ртути совсем уж пустым звуком, и он великодушно избавил товарища по икс-гену от изрядной части своего обычного пиздежа. Не то чтобы кредит доверия был велик, все-таки Пьетро вовсе не был идеалистом: чего стоило хотя бы то, что Логан до сих пор не знал даже первых имен тех людей, историями о которых пацан все это время ездил ему по ушам. Да и сами истории, запутанные и до ужаса избыточные в деталях, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывались изумительно малоинформативными. Одних только итальянских гангстерских семей в Штатах насчитывалось не меньше пары сотен, немногим меньше было ирландцев и евреев… попробуй-ка, вычисли среди их главарей именно того разведенного мужика с дрянным характером, которого Ртуть именовал «папкой» – и никак иначе.  
…а по тому номеру, который когда-то выдал Логану Реми, теперь отвечал какой-то добродушный старичок с прокуренным голосом. Всякий раз страшно удивлялся, услышав просьбу позвать «Питера», сочувственно вздыхал и терпеливо, почти извиняющимся тоном объяснял, что в их районе такие сбои были отнюдь не редкостью: телефонная подстанция старая, вечно там какие-то проблемы…  
Логан все крепче уверялся в том, что у этих проблем было имя, и имя было – Ртуть.  
– А вот у папки так при всем желании не выйдет, – развалившись в соседнем кресле, задумчиво добавил тот – как будто и в самом деле услышал, в каком направлении текли логановы мысли. Логан покосился на него и невольно хмыкнул: Пьетро задрал ноги на перила и, прихлебывая пиво, покачивал носками кед в такт какой-то неслышной мелодии. Со стороны, должно быть, они казались обычной парочкой отдыхающих приятелей – или, скажем, дядей с племянником, который дорвался до «взрослых развлечений» и, пользуясь попустительством старшего, спешит познать их во всей полноте. Глядишь, ещё пара минут – и Логану придется отбирать у него одну из своих сигар.  
В искусстве делать вид, что «он ничего не делал», Ртути действительно не было равных… только порой Логану страшно хотелось узнать, было ли во всем этом притворстве хоть что-то настоящее.  
– Папка суровый, по нему сразу видно, что если что не по его будет, так он кишки вынет и сожрать заставит. Какие уж тут внезапные подлянки противнику, – меланхолично продолжал Пьетро. – Он даже когда совсем – в смысле совсем вообще – без оружия приходит, на него все равно смотрят так, будто у него ядерная боеголовка за пазухой, – он помолчал немного и проговорил почти с нежностью: – Не то чтобы они были совсем не правы.  
Логан пренебрежительно фыркнул. Пресловутый папка в байках Ртути выходил фигурой почти карикатурно демонической, но отчего-то смеяться над этим совсем не хотелось. Может быть, из-за той самой нежности, скрыть которую не мог никакой сарказм.  
– И со всякой дипломатией у него, сам понимаешь, совсем беда, – философски заключил Пьетро, с интересом разглядывая плывшие над ними облака. – Даже когда стоило бы.  
– У него же вроде друг был, – заметил Логан и, поймав вопросительный взгляд товарища, уточнил: – Ну тот, культурный и образованный, с валерьянкой. Уж с дипломатией мог бы помочь.  
– Да нет, он с папкой не работает, – печально отозвался пацан и, бездумно слизнув последнюю каплю с горлышка опустевшей бутылки, пояснил: – Папкин друг – он законник. Не в смысле, что адвокат, а просто он вечно папке нудит про всякое там «Люк, вернись на светлую сторону Силы».  
Похоже, дружеские увещевания успеха не имели, заключил не сдержавший усмешки Логан. Едва ли этому стоило удивляться.  
– Давай за дело, что ли, – проговорил он. – Ты вроде заявлял, что оборудование на тебе, ну и где оно?  
– А ты так и собирался тут у всех на виду со снайперкой рассиживаться? – поразился Ртуть и, на мгновение пропав из виду, сунул ему в руки увесистую трубу сорок четвертого Панцерфауста.  
– Ты бы ещё зенитно-ракетный комплекс припер, – беззлобно проворчал Логан и, опустившись на одно колено, закинул ствол гранатомета на плечо.  
– В следующий раз непременно, – пообещал Пьетро, хмылившийся во весь рот и чуть не приплясывавший от возбуждения. – Ну, давай же!  
Взрыв разнес номер их объекта в пыль. Тяжесть Панцерфауста исчезла с логанова плеча в тот же миг, как граната сорвалась со ствола, и ему ничего не стоило изобразить подобавшее случайному свидетелю изумление: того дождя сверкающих стеклянных осколков, который посыпался вниз из рваного огненного цветка, он и впрямь не ожидал. Владелец отеля не поскупился на пуленепробивамые стекла, но один только дьявол знал, какой начинкой мог нагрузить стандартный армейский снаряд не страдавший недостатком воображения Ртуть.  
А тот, снова стоявший у Логана за спиной, таращился на результат их деятельности с восторженным ужасом ни к чему не причастного гражданского. Логан не побоялся бы на крови покляться, что ужас этот был насквозь фальшивым – в отличие от восторга.  
…а задерживать их полиции и в голову не пришло. Ну конечно же.  
Ведь никто ничего не видел.  
* * *  
Ртуть пребывал в меланхоличном настроении: логанов кассетник, мучительно похрипывая, мурлыкал что-то про время в бутылке, а потом с натужным щелчком переключился на какую-то заунывную балладу о холмах сидов.  
Логан захлопнул за собой дверь и, бросив ключи на стоявшую рядом косолапую тумбочку, двинулся на кухню.  
– Работа есть, – хмуро бросил он, понадеявшись, что этого окажется достаточно. Утешитель из него всегда был хреновый, даже когда дело касалось баб – а что делать со взрослым уже парнем, когда нет времени просто дотащить его до бара и напоить, он вообще не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
О том, что Пьетро ещё и не пил ничего крепче пива – не было смысла, алкоголь все равно выветривался из его головы едва ли не быстрее, чем попадал внутрь – Логан даже вспоминать не стал. Иначе, не дай Бог, пришлось бы всерьез задуматься о том, что в случае с баром терапевтический эффект тоже оказывало вовсе не бухло.  
Валявшийся на диване Ртуть сверкнул глазами из-под козырька явно краденой кепки с эмблемой ВВС США – и в следующее мгновение он уже стоял рядом с Логаном, улыбаясь азартно и почти хищно.  
– Какая же, Дже-е-еймс? – протянул он тем мурлычущим тоном, от которого и без того слишком личное обращение превращалось во что-то откровенно похабное. Логан устало закатил глаза и показал ему кулак:  
– Не называй меня этим именем, приятель. По дороге расскажу.  
Хотя рассказывать было, в общем-то, практически нечего: дело было самое что ни на есть обычное, Пьетро на такие уже насмотрелся вволю. Всего-то – отыскать, припугнуть, забрать компромат и тихо исчезнуть, не оставив полиции никаких улик. Зато пацан отвлекся, перестал хандрить и опять принялся трепать нервы сидевшему за рулем Логану, у которого не было – да и не могло быть – ответов на все его бесконечные вопросы.  
Объект им попался на редкость наглый. Логан был уверен, что его заказчик поленился пресекать поползшие в обществе слухи и вся Америка уже знала о том, что по душу этого… скажем, Джона Смита… отправили Росомаху – однако тот не попытался ни залечь на дно, ни сбежать за границу и даже не нанял телохранителей. И совершенно не следил за тем, не было ли у него хвоста – Логан ходил за ним чуть не полдня, порой подбираясь так близко, что мог учуять его запах… в котором не было ни тревоги, ни настороженности, словно Смит и вовсе не подозревал о грозившей ему опасности.  
– То ли псих, то ли конченный идиот, – озадаченно заключил Логан, вернувшись к поджидавшему в маленькой уличной кофейне Пьетро.  
– Это вон тот? – уточнил Ртуть. Смерил шедшего по противоположной стороне улицы Смита оценивающим взглядом и, помедлив, задумчиво покачал головой: – Нет, друг мой, тут твои методы не сработают… Крепкий орешек; если ты к нему просто вломишься, как обычно, он только пуще упрется. И потом ты его хоть на куски режь, ничего не выйдет.  
– Можно подумать, у нас есть другие варианты, – неловко буркнул Логан. Без дурацкой трикстерской усмешки лицо смотревшего вслед намеченной жертве Ртути вдруг показалось ему пугающе незнакомым; в его чертах, почти потерявших юношескую неопределенность, явственно проступило что-то хищное и чужое – и вместе с тем принадлежавшее самому Пьетро так же верно, как кровь в его жилах. – Дело-то делать надо.  
– Тебе на него полмесяца отвели, – отозвался тот – все тем же отрешенным, слишком ровным тоном, в котором до боли не хватало всегдашней готовности рассмеяться. Логана от него аж озноб продрал. Ртуть чуть заметно сдвинул брови, провожая взглядом отправившийся по своим делам объект, бездумно постучал ложечкой по краю своей чашки и наконец решил: – Знаешь что, дай-ка мне пару дней. Посмотрим, может, что-нибудь да изменится.  
На деле «пара дней» растянулась почти на трое суток, и Логан, безвылазно торчавший в мотеле, уже начинал беситься со скуки – но вечером третьего дня убиравшая в номерах старая мексиканка украдкой сунула ему в ладонь свернутую плотным квадратиком записку: «За дело, чувак. Р.» Логан только вздохнул: игры в конспирацию Пьетро любил самозабвенно и упрямо, свернуть ему шею и то было бы проще, чем заставить отказаться от всей этой ерунды – даром что нужды в ней уже давно не было.  
Но записку Логан перед уходом все-таки сжег. Так, на всякий случай.  
Наглости его Джон Смит не растерял, так и открыл ему дверь, словно простой обыватель – не припрятав за створкой ни обреза, ни хотя бы залитой свинцом биты. Вот только вид у него теперь был такой, словно источником её была уже не самоуверенность или фанатичная убежденность в собственной правоте, а глубокое, безграничное отчаяние. Страхом от него разило так, что Логан едва сдержал желание зажать нос, руки заметно тряслись, а белки глаз были изрисованы сеточкой лопнувших сосудов. Послышавшийся с кухни шорох заставил Смита подскочить чуть не на полметра и шарахнуться в сторону – и только через несколько секунд, с откровенным усилием взяв себя в руки, он все-таки сумел выдавить ритуальное «Чем могу вам помочь, мистер?..»  
Логану не пришлось тратить время ни на угрозы, ни на попытки убеждения – стоило только заикнуться о цели своего прихода, и ему тут же вручили цилиндрик фотопленки. Именно той, за которой его и прислали: он не постеснялся зайти, включить стоявшую в коридоре лампу и проверить. Все получалось как-то слишком легко; Логан, ничерта не понимая, вполголоса рыкнул на Смита – и тот, побелев, немедленно принялся уверять его, что не делал копий и тем более не отдавал их законникам. И ведь даже не соврал, вот что было занятно.  
– Чертовщина какая-то, – озадаченно пробормотал себе под нос Логан. Дело оказалось совсем простым, явно не стоило тех денег, которые ему заплатили – и теперь ему во всем мерещился какой-то подвох. Не то чтобы он так радел за исход очередных мафиозных разборок, пусть бы хоть обе семьи скопом пересажали; однако свою часть работы он всегда исполнял безупречно и изменять этому обыкновению не собирался.  
Но из этого города в любом случае пора было валить, причем побыстрее. Только вначале нужно было как-то найти Пьетро: тот вполне мог позаботиться о себе сам, но попытку оставить его позади припоминал бы приятелю долго и с фантазией. Проверять мощь его воображения на собственной шкуре Логану совершенно не хотелось, и он, подходя к двери своего номера, уже прикидывал, где искать этого неугомонного засранца…  
На кровати у него валялся Смерть. Длинный, худой, с сурово-бесстрастным выражением на костистом безносом лице и щербатыми пустыми глазницами, в которых мерцали жуткие белесые огоньки. В распахнутом воротнике его темной, похожей на шинель куртки виднелась ребристая трубка гортанного хряща, увитая лентами обескровленных мускулов и связок.  
Смерть сосредоточенно играл в тетрис.  
Замерший на полушаге Логан нервно втянул носом воздух: пахло клопами, пылью, театральным гримом и – сильнее всего – Ртутью. Он кое-как нашарил выключатель и с облегчением вздохнул, когда в номере вспыхнул свет и Смерть, недовольно сощурившись, скорчил знакомую укоризненную гримасу.  
– Умылся бы, – заметил Логан, не на шутку удивившись твердости собственного голоса. – Мне-то похрен, а вот разносчика пиццы может и удар хватить. И куда мы тогда его труп денем?  
– Ты заказал пиццу? Круто! – неподдельно обрадовался Пьетро. Не в меру натуралистичный раскрас с его физиономии тут же пропал… ну, почти: по краям, вдоль линии волос и у ворота, ещё оставались разводы черной краски и полоски белил.  
Логан вдруг почувствовал себя очень, очень старым. Расчетливый, предусмотрительный, способный к самому изощренному коварству Ртуть иногда бывал таким ребенком, что у Логана это просто в голове не умещалось. Умылся он, называется.  
Увлеченный своим тетрисом Пьетро поднял на него озадаченный взгляд и, запоздало почуяв неладное, дернулся в сторону, но Логан все-таки успел ухватить его за волосы и, чуть оттянув его голову назад, рукавом рубашки стер с физиономии последние пятна. И тут же отпустил, почти пожалев о том, что поддался припоздавшему лет на пятнадцать-шестнадцать воспитательному порыву – так неуютно ему стало от неподвижного, пронзительного взгляда Ртути.  
– Эй, а поцеловать? – вдруг надувшись, по-детски требовательно осведомился тот.  
– Пацан, не передать, как меня заколебали твои непристойные шуточки, – устало вздохнул Логан. Любому другому уже давно надоело бы безо всякого результата подначивать его на одну и ту же тему, но вполне понятная – ещё бы, с такой-то мутацией – порывистость соединялась в мальчишке с какой-то невероятной, бульдожьей упертостью.  
– Ты не понял, Логан, – проговорил Пьетро – без тени улыбки, тоном настолько спокойным и доброжелательным, что Логан машинально отступил на шаг и чуть не выпустил когти, – тут может быть два варианта. Либо это была такая прелюдия к каким-нибудь там эротическим играм – либо ты совершенно забыл свое место, и тебя следует проучить.  
– Это какое это, значит, у меня место? – пришибленно огрызнулся Логан. Пьетро неопределенно пожал плечами и, поразмыслив, сообщил:  
– Ну, скажем, больше всего можно папке... но такого даже он себе никогда не позволял и не позволит.  
Логан растерянно промолчал. Ртуть, почти угрожающе безмятежный, пристально посмотрел на него и вкрадчиво переспросил:  
– Так что, мы друг друга поняли? – Логан, ещё не вполне оправившись от изумления, неловко кивнул, и Пьетро снова вспыхнул привычной лучезарной улыбкой: – Вот и замечательно!  
Мгновением спустя он уже валялся на кровати в той же самой позе, в какой Логан застал его десятью минутами раньше, и как ни в чем не бывало таращился на крохотный экранчик своей игрушки.  
– А ты, оказывается, все-таки умеешь как нормальный разговаривать, – задумчиво прокомментировал Логан.  
* * *  
В большом мире опять заваривалась какая-то каша.  
Логан свое уже отвоевал, на всю жизнь вперед наслушался пропагандистских речей и совершенно не собирался лезть в очередное политическое дерьмо. Вот только по всему выходило, что просто закрыть на него глаза в этот раз не получится. Даже в бизнесе по ту сторону закона настало какое-то нехорошее затишье: все выжидали, пытаясь просчитать, во что это может вылиться.  
Да ещё и неуемный в своей любознательности Ртуть невесть с чего решил, что Логану тоже очень хотелось быть в курсе всех новостей, и без спросу выкатал ему такой социополитический анализ, что у него уже на третьей фразе уши начали в трубочку сворачиваться. А потом опять принялся отмазываться этим своим «папкиным другом», как будто Логан был ещё не в курсе, что в его лохматой башке было более чем достаточно собственных мозгов.  
В чем-то малолетний засранец был даже прав. Оставлять подобную дрянь без присмотра не стоило – а то сиди потом, гадай, откуда тебе на голову свалилась баллистическая ракета.  
Вот только ни от газет, ни от телевидения особого проку не было. Все, казалось бы, шло совсем как обычно: проворовался какой-то сенатор, в Конгрессе начались очередные слушания по очередному вопросу… Пакистанские террористы в который раз грозились взорвать какой-то неугодный Аллаху объект – только на это никто не обратил внимания, потому что их снова опередило Братство Мутантов: эти имели привычку вначале действовать, а потом уже объяснять, что им этот самый объект тоже чем-то не угодил. Мировые лидеры, как всегда, когда речь заходила о «homo superior», впадали в панику и принимались обещать народу защиту человечности и всяческое благоденствие; народ старательно убеждал себя, что верит, и нервно вздрагивал от каждого упоминания о Магнето; Магнето опять произносил пафосные речи и выдвигал какие-то требования, нисколько не смягчаясь тем, что часть из них в кои-то веки удовлетворили.  
Мерещилось во всей этой обыденности что-то почти истерическое, но о том, чему именно она могла бы служить прикрытием, даже самые осведомленные и беспринципные логановы информаторы молчали как зашитые.  
Впрочем, Третьей Мировой пока не намечалось, так что Логан не видел смысла суетиться всерьез. Так, поглядывал краем глаза на газетные заголовки и время от времени, стряхнув пыль с телевизора, включал вечерний выпуск новостей. Не то чтобы он действительно верил в то, что лощеные, кукольно-смазливые дикторы могли сказать что-нибудь осмысленное, но в кадрах прямых репортажей порой мелькали весьма занятные вещи.  
Не в этот раз, однако: тоскливее сообщений об официальных встречах всех этих делегатов и конгрессменов были только сами встречи, и задремавший под монотонный бубнеж тощей журналисточки Логан чуть не свалился с дивана от удивления, когда на экране вдруг появился суровый лик Магнето.  
Лидер Братства с какой-то радости сменил свой красно-фиолетовый наряд и летящий по ветру плащ на костюм-тройку и элегантное, чудовищно дорогое даже с виду пальто, и вместо привычной маниакальной решимости теперь носил на лице вежливую, сдержанную улыбку обыкновенного человеческого политика. Коренастый, лысеющий конгрессмен, которого отрядили представлять правительство США, рядом с ним выглядел откровенно жалко и вдобавок явно не чуял неладного в том, как снисходительно и чуть ли не ласково поглядывал на него вчерашний террорист – а ныне, похоже, признанный правитель какого-то клочка земли в самой глухой дыре мира. Журналисточка вдохновенно чирикала что-то насчет шага в будущее и успешного разрешения всех и всяческих конфликтов.  
– Идиоты, – не удержавшись, прокомментировал Логан и, сокрушенно покачав головой, когтем сковырнул крышку с предпоследней бутылки пива. – Перетащили акулу в свой политический прудик, да и решили, что она от одного этого ручной сделается.  
Магнето как будто услышал: повернулся, глянул прямо в камеру и чуть шире растянул губы в этом своем «цивилизованном» оскале. На мгновение Логану померещилось в его гримасе что-то неуютно знакомое, но стоило моргнуть – и ощущение пропало без следа.  
– Хуже конченного психа – только конченный псих, который прикидывается нормальным, – передернувшись, доверительно сообщил он телевизору. И, окинув происходившее на экране оценивающим взглядом, вполголоса добавил: – Успешно прикидывается.  
От большого мира с его политикой определенно следовало держаться подальше.  
* * *  
Логан на него чуть не сел.  
Он ведь и представить себе не мог, что неугомонный Ртуть вообще был способен быть настолько тихим и неподвижным. И даже привычка принюхиваться у порога не особенно ему помогла: Пьетро который месяц таскался к нему в квартиру, как к себе домой, и там, наверно, не было уже ни одной вещи, которая ещё не пропиталась его запахом.  
– Глазами смотреть надо, – знакомым голосом с какими-то неуловимо неправильными интонациями посоветовал диван в ответ на его нервное «блять». Логан матюгнулся снова и, потянувшись назад, торопливо щелкнул выключателем, но Ртуть только вскинул руку к глазам и ничего не сказал. Даже не проехался насчет пугливых старичков, которых пора снабжать валерьянкой в промышленных количествах. Просто лежал, закинув ноги в потертых кедах на подлокотник, и молча смотрел на него из-под ладони.  
Молча.  
– Так, – хмуро проговорил Логан, пытаясь вспомнить, куда засунул свою последнюю бутылку виски. Пьетро в трепливом настроении выводил его из себя самое большее в полчаса, но видеть его таким, молчаливым и подавленным, отчего-то было ещё хуже. – Пацан, что стряслось?  
Пьетро скривился и отвел взгляд, всем своим видом выражая нежелание отвечать. Логан вздохнул, кое-как отыскал на кухне относительно чистый стакан и, вылив в него последние несколько глотков из обнаружившейся почему-то в ванной бутылки, сунул приятелю в руки.  
– У меня папка в политику подался, – скорбно уведомил Ртуть и одним махом залил виски в глотку. Помолчал ещё с полминуты, вертя опустевший стакан в руках, и вдруг его словно прорвало: – Нет, ну ты вообще представляешь?! Типа он теперь приличный, солидный человек!  
– Представляю, – несколько расслабившись, хмыкнул Логан. По правде говоря, ничего такого особенного не случилось. Можно сказать, это была почти традиция: многих почтенных донов под старость вдруг одолевало желание прибавить к коллекции своих достижений ещё и какую-нибудь официальную должность.  
– Политический имидж, общественное мнение, всякая прочая хуйня! – словно не слыша, продолжал кипятиться Ртуть и вдруг, вскочив с дивана, принялся метаться по комнате: – Конечно, он типа все ещё человек радикальных взглядов, хоть тут не пиздит, но все равно теперь приличный, законопослушный и вообще! А у приличного политика, видите ли, должна быть приличная семья!..  
Логан очень постарался не заржать: сейчас Пьетро вряд ли сумел бы оценить иронию ситуации. Вот через пару-тройку недель, может быть…  
– Он теперь и меня хочет приличным человеком сделать! – замерев на миг, трагически объявил Ртуть. – Чтобы в костюме-тройке, смайл вежливый, а не как обычно, и чтобы у него под боком на газетных фотках торчал! Ну блять, где я, а где приличные костюмы?.. И вообще, – он снова умолк, возник на стуле возле кухонной стойки в позе унылой и донельзя драматичной и пожаловался: – И ещё он хочет, чтобы я и вести себя стал прилично. Как законопослушный! Даже печеньки на заправке тырить нельзя, про что-то по-настоящему интересное я вообще молчу! Работу придется искать… тоже законопослушную… Ну что за пиздец, – Ртуть тяжело вздохнул и хмуро добавил: – А папка ничего слушать не хочет, у него, видите ли, Важное Дело. Не, я не спорю, Дело без шуток Важное, да и вообще он классный, я бы ему всегда помог… но нахуя же именно так?! – страдальчески закончил он.  
– А послать? – задумчиво осведомился Логан. Все ведь к тому и шло: папку Пьетро обожал самозабвенно, но вовсе не считал это поводом под него прогибаться.  
– А тогда мы поссоримся, – горестно изрек Ртуть. По лицу было видно: ему ужасно этого не хотелось; но пацан и сам отлично понимал, что ссора – при их семейном, судя по всему, упрямстве, ссора страшная и с массовыми разрушениями – была практически неизбежна.  
– Сочувствую, чувак, – снова хмыкнул Логан и, поразмыслив ещё с полминуты, предложил: – Может, в разведку пойдешь?  
Пьетро озадаченно заморгал и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
– Заниматься-то, по сути, придется все той же хренью, что и сейчас, – пояснил Логан. – Только крыша другая будет, государственная. Да и папка твой не дурак вроде, практичный, быстро сообразит, что знакомые в… определенных структурах – дело очень полезное. Самому ведь пригодится. И к тому же шпиону перед фотокамерами мордой светить невместно, так что от повинности с газетными фото будешь избавлен раз и навсегда, – Ртуть все ещё глядел с сомнением, и Логан, ухмыльнувшись, с поддёвкой добавил: – А там, глядишь, дослужишься до большого начальства, заведешь себе кабинет с огромным столом, станешь на нем секретаршу свою трахать…  
Пацан растерянно хлопнул глазами, фыркнул – и вдруг опять засиял той невыносимо жизнерадостной улыбкой, от которой Логану обычно хотелось врезать ему в морду.  
– Чувак, да ты гений! – уставившись на него почти влюбленными глазами, доверительно сообщил Пьетро. – И как я сам не додумался! А ты со мной в разведку пойдешь? Ну пойдешь? Ну пошли, Логан, обещаю, будет круто!  
– Пойду, пойду, – с неожиданным для себя самого облегчением отмахнулся Логан и почти улыбнулся в ответ. Вот же мальчишка, все-таки. Хорошо ещё, что конторам вроде ЦРУ Логан был нужен, как прошлогодний снег – куда ему, даже металлоискатель без шума пройти не сможет.  
– Обещаешь? – требовательно вопросил Ртуть. – Пообещай, ну! Пообещаешь?  
– Обещаю, – закатив глаза, послушно отозвался Логан. Выбора все равно не было: либо согласиться, либо помучиться и согласиться.  
Пьетро снова сверкнул широкой, не по-человечески многозубой ухмылкой и исчез.  
– По ходу, меня только что поцеловали взасос, – меланхолично констатировал Логан. Пожал плечами и, убедившись, что, расстроенный или нет, но сожрать последнюю крошку в его холодильнике Пьетро все равно не забыл, поплелся в продуктовую лавку на углу. Ему, в конце концов, тоже хотелось жрать.  
* * *  
– Ну? – мрачно осведомился Логан.  
Ботанского вида паренек, последние три минуты без передыху молотивший в его дверь не иначе как ногами, поднял глаза, нервно сглотнул и торопливо прикрылся ядовито-рыжим планшетом с криво наклеенным логотипом Super Express Post.  
– В-вам письмо, сэр, – отступив на шаг, ломким голосом объявил он и принялся копаться в потрепанной наплечной сумке. Логан сощурился и недобро воззрился на него, однако за пару минут поисков паренек все-таки сумел взять себя в руки, и снова протянутый Логану планшет уже почти не дрожал: – Пожалуйста, распишитесь в получении, сэр.  
– Какое ещё извещение о приеме на работу? – мельком глянув на строчку напротив своего имени, озадаченно проговорил Логан. – Я же никуда не…  
– Но вы ведь мистер Джеймс Хоулетт? – несколько напрягшись, переспросил курьер. Логан нехотя кивнул, и тот, с облегчением вздохнув, заученно-извиняющимся тоном протараторил: – Письмо на ваше имя, сэр. Возможно, произошла какая-то ошибка, но с этим лучше обращаться в приславшую его компанию…  
– Давай сюда, – закатив глаза, буркнул Логан. Курьер тут же сунул ему планшет и ручку, таким же дерганым жестом забрал их обратно и, торопливо впихнув ему конверт, со смазанным «спасибо-простите-за-беспокойство-сэр» ссыпался вниз по лестнице. Логан саркастично хмыкнул и, повертев письмо в руках, направился к окну.  
Неведомая «компания» не пожалела потратиться на конверт из плотной, кремового цвета бумаги с едва различимым серебристым узором, с виду похожим на стилизованный вьюнок или какую-то мудреную химическую формулу, зато не оставила ему обратного адреса. Но паренек не соврал: там, где полагалось находиться имени адресата, действительно было написано «Джеймсу Хоулетту, эсквайру».  
Подобное именование вызывало у Логана какую-то смутную тревогу: сам он не вспоминал о вроде как полагавшемся ему по рождению титуле с тех самых пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, и они с Виктором сбежали из дома. Но кто-то ведь взял на себя труд раскопать эту мелочь… знать бы ещё, для чего. Логан задумчиво покачал головой и, аккуратно подрезав клапан конверта когтем, развернул к свету выпавший из него листок.  
И полторы минуты тупо таращился на него, не веря собственным глазам.  
– Какое, мать вашу, РазведУправление Геноши?! – опомнившись, взревел он. – Какой, мать вашу, первый секретарь начальника Управления?!


End file.
